Sarah and her muse
by kooba2
Summary: A short and simple scene between two lovers.


"Do you trust me?"

Sona had been struggling, but at these words, she stopped, and looked up, into the eyes of the woman on top of her.

"Yes, Sarah, I trust you. It just...hurts" Sona 'spoke' telepathically into Sarah's mind.

It was true. As Sarah looked down at her ropework, she could only assume it was maddening for her lover; the way the rope passed over and under her breasts, squeezing ever so slightly. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to be a nuisance. The rope around her waist passed between her legs, snug against her, but again, not tightly; just enough to barely tease the woman.

More ropes bound the musicians slender wrists together, behind her back. Sona shifted and wriggled, trying to get into a comfortable position in spite of the awkwardness of lying on her arms. Sarah delighted in her lover's plight, and just sat and watched her for nearly a minute.

"Now, for my favorite part" Sarah said with a smirk, as she pulled a rosey red ballgag out of her back pocket.

"But Sarah, I already can't talk!" Sona 'spoke' with honest bewilderment.

Sarah slid her empty hand behind Sona's head, and grasped a handful of her hair. She pulled downwards with a small amount of force, which forced her lover's face upwards, so she was looking at the ceiling. Sona's eyes went wide, and she let out a barely audible gasp. Sarah took ultimate pleasure in making the mute beauty make a noise.

Sarah's other hand contained the gag, which she brought to her lover's lips. Sona pursed her lips tightly closed and turned her head slightly to the left, which ended up hurting her, since Sarah had a fairly tight grip on her hair. Sarah wasn't trying to inflict pain on her lover, but the woman's sudden movement away pulled against her grip. "Oh well" Sarah thought to herself.

"Ow!" Sona 'spoke', in a manner befitting a child who just stubbed a toe or skinned a knee.

"That's what you get for disobeying me, my love" Sarah spoke, in a quiet and soothing tone. Her voice juxtaposed her current actions. "Now, open your mouth".

Sona looked up at her, her eyes pleading with Sarah. Sarah almost lost it, the cuteness and vulnerability in Sona's eyes was almost too much to take. She pictured herself untying her lover, apologizing the whole time, and snuggling with her lovingly for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately for the musician, Sarah remembered who the boss was here, and went back to adding to the musician's woes.

When she saw that her last attempt was unsuccessful, Sona resigned herself completely to Sarah's whims. She obediently turned her face towards her lover, and opened her mouth ever so slightly.

"Wider." Sarah said, with a frankness neither woman was accustomed to.

Sona did as she was told, and slowly opened her mouth wider. Sarah pressed the gag into her lover's mouth, and when it was all the way in, she smiled. "You look really cute, Miss Buvelle". Sona looked up at her, with an incredulous look in her eyes. She didn't understand why her partner was so intent on this gag, since she was already mute. She loved to please Sarah, and even her little show of disobedience was for Sarah's sake, since she knew Sarah liked to "reign" her in like that, but she was just bewildered as to why a gag would be the focus of the last several moments of their lives together.

Sarah leaned forward, apparently aiming to kiss Sona. Sona closed her eyes and slightly leaned forward herself, eager for the woman she loved to kiss her. She was disappointed when the kiss never arrived, and several seconds later, opened her eyes to find Sarah's smirking face mere inches away from her own. Sarah leaned her head past her lovers', and reached behind the musician's head and started fumbling with the straps on the gag, making sure they were secure and appropriately tight.

"You're cruel" Sona's thoughts echoed in Sarah's head.

"Oh, torturous, I'm sure"

"Please, Sarah"

"Shut up. You're supposed to be gagged, remember?"

Sona's brow furrowed at this response from the woman she adored, but she soon had another concern, as she began to drool around the gag in her mouth. Sarah smirked as the musician became preoccupied with trying her best not to drool.

Within moments, the normally elegant and majestic woman was abashed at the drool running down her chin, and, to Sarah's delight, began to wriggle and squirm in a vain attempt to get a hand free to remove the insidious device invading her mouth.

These events pushed Sarah to the brink of her self control. Sona's helplessness drove her mad. The fact that Sona willingly submitted to her like this drove her mad. The fact that her lover hates being humiliated like that, but does it willingly because of her love for Sarah, made her emotions swell up within her, and Sarah actually began to cry. She quickly started to laugh at herself for doing so, but this only lead to a funny simultaneous laughing and crying fit.

Sona's eyes widened in surprise, and her voice echoed in Sarah's head: "Sarah! Are you ok?! Is something wrong?!"

Sarah answered slowly, but surely: "No, my love. Everything is just wonderful".


End file.
